


lay all your love on me

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Valentine's Day, i talk about mamma mia too much in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: Valentine’s day is a capitalist scam and it’s just an excuse for companies to get people to buy things. But even though she’s aware of this fact, Sarah still loves it. Or, alternatively: the Valentine's day Newsbians fic that nobody asked for
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: newsies fics by me!





	lay all your love on me

Back in elementary school, Sarah was always super excited for Valentine’s day. She was obsessed with making her “Valentine box” for her classmates to drop cards in. She’d use pink and red glitter glue, make paper hearts, add ribbons, the full nine yards. Her classmates always looked forwards to getting Valentine’s cards from her, because she’d go all out. She made pop-up cards, added the best candy, and wrote a personalized message in every single card. 

In middle school, she’d buy carnations for all of her friends. One white, one pink, and one red, because they were her friends, she liked them, and she loved them. She’d always get a pile of carnations from practically every boy in school. Not only that, but as she got older, boxes of chocolates and bouquets of roses would show up at her front door. She had about thirteen secret admirers by the time she got to eighth grade. Now, in high school, she gets candy grams for everyone, and in return, she gets candy hearts, personalized cards, roses, etc. Needless to say, Sarah Jacobs is a very popular girl, especially when Valentine’s Day rolls around. 

“Pass me the pink construction paper, will you?” She asks. Race passes her a sheet of paper. “Thanks.” She folds it, cutting a heart with her fancy red scissors.

“Who’s this one for?” Race asks, motioning towards the card Sarah is working on.

“I think I’ll give this one to Jack,” Sarah answers, reaching for the gluestick, “Do you think he’ll like Sour Patch regulars or watermelon better?”

“Everyone likes watermelon better,” he muses, “It’s a fact.”

Sarah nods in agreement, and tapes a mini bag of the candy onto the card. “I need to make a card for Kath. Should it be a pop-up card or just a regular one?” Sarah and Kath have a bit of a rivalry when it comes to Valentine’s day, always trying to get each other the best gifts and cards.

“Hmmm....pop-up. It’s fancier.” Race goes back to cutting out little hearts and gluing them onto his card. After they finish making all of the cards, they scroll through movies on Netflix. “We could watch Easy A. Or Scott Pilgrim? We watched that last month, though.”

Sarah considers it. “Let’s watch Mamma Mia.” Race’s eyes light up and he smiles.

“ _Yes._ ”

They dance around the room, singing along to “ _Honey, Honey”_ holding the cards to their chests and pretending that they’re off in Greece, sighing and swooning over past romances. They collapse in a fit of giggles.

“I will never forgive them for not giving us the full song,” Race says when they reach the “Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (A Man After Midnight)” scene, “It’s _so good_.”

“Ugh, I _know_.” Sarah agrees, unwrapping a lollipop, “Amanda Seyfried’s teeth are so fucking white, dude. How did I not notice that? I want to be her.” 

"I believe in Sophie Sheridan supremacy." 

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

As Class Representative, Katherine takes the Valentine’s Day door-decorating contest very seriously. As a result, so does the rest of her homeroom class.

“We’re going to blow the other classes out of the water this year.” Kath announces, standing at the front of the class, everyone watching her raptly. “We don’t have to worry about Denton’s class, because they don’t seem to care about it as much as we do. But Medda’s class? Yeah, we’d better beat them, or else I’m actually going to cry.”

Jack raises his hand. 

“Yes, Jack?”

“We should send someone over there to gather intel,” he says, “Y’know, figure out what they’re planning so that we can kick their asses.”

Kath claps. “That’s the smartest idea you’ve ever had! Okay, who wants to the double agent?” Everyone’s hands go up. Kath thinks about it for a moment before pointing at a girl in the front row, Julie DiAngelo. “Julie, I know I can trust you to complete this mission.” Julie salutes her and heads off to the other class.

“If Sarah’s class wins again, I’m going to kill someone.” Albert says.

Kath nods. “We’re going to win, I just know it.”

Julie strolls into Medda’s classroom, making a beeline for Sarah. “Hey, girlie! I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today?”

“Of course!” Sarah answers. The bell rings, and they walk to the cafeteria together. 

“Ugh, Kath is totally going ballistic about the door decorating contest,” Julie complains. Sarah makes a sympathetic noise. “She’s like, totally worried that you guys are going to beat us again. And she doesn’t even have a plan for our door yet.”

“Oh jeez,” Sarah says, “That sounds stressful. I gotta tell you, though, I have a feeling that we _will_ be beating you guys. We bought LED lights, and Romeo rigged up a little thing from those cards that play music, so that when you open the door, _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ plays.”

“That’s so smart,” Julie says, reaching for her phone. “Sorry, I just realized I forgot to send Romeo homework answers for the bio assignment.” She texts the class groupchat.

**homeroom? more like homieroom**

**julie(t)**

You guys aren’t going to believe this

**kitty kath**

What are they planning?

**jack attack**

I’ve never been more nervous in my life

**albie**

Well, don’t keep us waiting

**julie(t)**

Their door /plays music/ and they have LED lights

How the hell are we going to top that

**kitty kath**

I’ll think of something

And boy, does she think of something. Kath has the class make super-realistic paper roses, and they all write anonymous love letters to their crushes and tape them to the door. They buy balloons and roses and make origami boxes to put little paper chocolates in. 

When Sarah’s class comes by on Valentine’s day right before the competition, their jaws practically hit the floor. “ _Shit_.” Sarah says. “Good job, Kath.”

“Why thank you, Sarah.” Needless to say, Kath’s class wins the competition.

* * *

After the competition, the candy grams, carnations, and cards arrive. Sarah gets a boatload of cards, as per usual. But there’s one card that stands out.

It’s different from the other cards. It’s in a pink envelope, sealed with light red wax. It smells like perfume. The scent is familiar, but Sarah can’t put her finger on where she’s smelled it before. She opens the envelope and takes out the card. It has roses on the front, and it’s clearly from one of those fancy stationery stores. She opens it.

_Sarah,_

_I asked my friend how to write this letter. He told me to “write what I know,” but the truth is, I don’t know what to write. Here we go, I guess. You’re a good friend of mine. I mean, sure, we have a stupid little rivalry, and we have our ups and downs. But you make me more happy than anyone else ever has. Your laugh is like music to my ears, your eyes shine brighter than the stars, your smile is as beautiful as the moon. You’re so beautiful, Sarah, and I don’t even think you realize it. The truth is, I’ve tried to stop liking you. But I can’t, Sarah, I can’t just...let you go. As a secret admirer note I found on Google Images says, “even Darth Vader, an evil Sith lord, couldn’t leave his son to die at the end of ‘Return of the Jedi.’” You’re awesome, Sarah. I’ve always been jealous whenever you got all of those cards on Valentine’s day from all of those stupid boys. So I decided to grow up and finally admit my feelings. Anyway._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

And that’s when Sarah realizes where she’s smelled the perfume before.

It’s Kath’s perfume.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Sarah runs to the parking lot to find Kath.

And there she is, standing in front of Sarah’s car, grinning. Sarah doesn’t waste any time. She runs up to Kath.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks.

Kath smiles. “Yes.”

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah i wrote this instead of updating my other fics lmao


End file.
